


《废墟》BY：狡兔 龙珠同人、平行时空、黑空X贝吉塔完结

by Akira1120



Category: ALL贝吉塔, 七龙珠, 龙珠超
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira1120/pseuds/Akira1120
Summary: 这是个打断衔尾蛇的故事
Kudos: 4





	《废墟》BY：狡兔 龙珠同人、平行时空、黑空X贝吉塔完结

OOC归我  
脑洞归我  
私设归脑洞  
人物归老鸟

废墟  
1、  
在废墟中捡到他的时已近黄昏，从没想过地球上的人都死净了，他竟然还活着，只能说不愧是赛亚人吗？靠着点浑浊的泥水也能苟延残喘……  
把人拎起来时发觉他比只狗重不到哪去。  
瘦骨嶙峋满身疤痕，唯一能看的脸，也双目紧闭两颊凹陷，要不是那若有似无的鼻息，许会让人以为这就是具尸体。  
他的左臂废了，断折的胳膊只与上臂连了一点皮肉，轻轻一扯就脱落了，腐肉落在积泥里，惊起大片苍蝇。  
真有趣，当初他可是叫嚣着要替这个世界的孙悟空报仇来着。如果把他带回去，让他看看自己的惨状，那一定会更有趣。  
看这没几两重的小矮子痛哭流涕，一定是极有意思的事。这样想着把他扔进我的修复仓，在修复液注满仓口之前，我突然有了个更好玩的想法，虽不知他的左臂是被谁打断的，但他的右臂必须得有我留下的印记。  
深度昏迷的人丝毫没有抵抗能力，细瘦的胳膊很轻巧的折在我的手中。几乎干涸的身体根本流不出多少血浆，而修复液很轻松的就抚平了他的创口，将两条断臂修复的异常平整。  
在漫长的等待中，我肃清了地球上那些杂乱的废墟，只等这个星球慢慢恢复成枝繁叶茂的模样，而闲暇时，坐在修复仓前，观望里面的小矬子也是很有趣的消遣。  
他身上的肌肉线条恢复的很好，宽肩细腰窄臀，到是和从前一样，可惜身上的疤痕去不掉了，那到没什么，关键是他的身体机能已经恢复的很好了，为什么人还不醒过来呢？我还在期待他睁开眼睛，看到自己断臂的反应呢。  
终于，一天夜里修复仓的提示铃吵醒了我。一年零三个月的等待终于结束了，我故意穿上这个世界孙悟空的衣裳，一路小跑的冲进医疗室，那心情就象辛勤培育了好久的昙花终于盛开了一般。  
修复仓里的人已经睁开了眼睛，我以为他会尖叫，会愤怒，会大声质问我他的胳膊怎么会断掉，甚至可能会将怒气迁到我身上。可惜我猜错了，他只木呆呆的望着我，随后干哑的叫着我的名字‘卡卡罗特’。  
这跟我预想的完全不一样好吗？这样很没趣啊，他不是高傲的赛亚人王子吗？他不应该狂躁愤怒吗？为什么他看到自己的断臂，就象完全不在乎似的？  
我走过去，故意把他赤身裸体的从修复仓里抱出来放在手术台上，在他疑惑的目光中，用束带绑住了他的双脚。  
或许这样的行为让他觉得有些羞耻，他极力的想将两腿合拢，可刚苏醒的身体怎么可能有挣脱的力气？我笑着把他的下身掰开，他终于开始慌乱的挣动，并且开始质疑我的身份，他大声呵斥我，怒骂我怎么可以这样对他。  
我没回答他的诘问。只在心底想，我看护了他一年零三个月，为什么不能这样对他？这具身体是我从蛆虫嘴里捡回来的，自然有随便处置的权利，至于怎样使用，自然也是随我心意。  
插入时，他没有湿，干涩的股道勒疼了我。我没揍他，只是狠狠的咬在他颈侧。他吃痛之下，松了力气，我趁机一插到底。随即一股湿热腥粘的液体淌在了手术台上。他流血了，嗯，我养好的花，由我来摘，既然用了我的修复仓续命，那他从里到外就没有再对我摇头的资格。  
他没在挣扎，浑身松软下来，这种刺激对刚清醒过来的人似乎有点大。软糯滑腻的粘膜没了弹性，松垮垮的包裹着我，并不会让人觉得舒服。不知出于那种心态，我还是坚持的碾压着他的内脏，把体液留在他身体中。  
这样的行为不是繁殖，我想到靠喷射尿液圈画领地的狮子。  
唔，或许兽性是共通的。  
毕竟太过安静的星球，实在没有别的乐趣，这样养着一个玩意，拔掉他的尖牙利爪，看他苦苦挣扎，偏生又无法死去……  
嗯，掌控的感觉，也不坏嘛。  
他开始绝食，我就给他插了鼻饲管，其实根本没必要那么麻烦，几针营养剂根本不会影响他的身体，我只是在享受给他注入营养液的过程。看他挣扎着绝望，干呕到窒息，等他挣的没了气力，我会温柔的抱着他，给他擦洗身体，仔细的不放过任何一个角落。  
他已经能很轻松的吞下四根手指了，如果我想，我能隔着那层肠膜去碰触他的内脏，把他的嘶吼和悲鸣当做佐餐，不客气的吞吃入腹。我想我对他拥有了绝对的权威，只不过他还不明白，并且一直在试图反抗。  
这是一个过程，每次看他精疲力竭而陷入沉睡的侧脸，另一段记忆就会翻涌在我的脑海中，在我的世界里，我曾亲手把这个骄傲的王子碎成肉泥，可在这个世界，他却全心陪护在孙悟空身侧，成为了他能交予后背的伙伴。  
是哪里出了偏差？可笑，这个世界的‘我’就不是‘我’了吗？  
2、  
或许是因为这点小小的不甘，我开始厌恶他这种沉默式的反抗。  
明明是属于我的东西，为什么总会觉得他失神时会透过‘我’去看另一个‘人’，这种感觉很奇怪，而且并不让人开心。  
我开始用一些小事去惩罚折磨他，许是被他的牙齿磕碰到，亦许是他在吞咽时干呕了，这些都成了把他拷在刑具上的借口。  
我会扣着他颈间的项圈，把他直接拷挂在粗壮的刑柱之上，只要微微松力，那带着倒刺的东西就会刺穿他的下身。看他恐惧的挣扎很有趣，可惜在我面前他总会咬牙硬撑。这时我就会拉过一个椅子，悠闲的坐在他身边，喝着果汁，翻着杂志，把他当做最美的风景来欣赏。  
往往需要几个小时，才会看到他细微的挣扎，他僵硬的肢体会痉挛，会无法压抑那种生理性的抽搐。  
到这种时候，我会装作无聊似的故意走开，然后在监视器中看他拼命的挣扎的模样。  
渐渐我不在把他当成一个物件，我开始尝试在闲暇之余与他交流。我宽容大度并不在乎他沉默的对抗。  
不过，他似乎对这个世界的孙悟空还抱有希望。  
我不能理解他为什么会觉得‘孙’还活着，虽然我无数次在他即将被干晕的时候，给他讲述我是怎样把‘孙’轰成渣滓的，他依然坚信‘孙’会回来。  
但我很庆幸，最后他终于能够把我同‘孙’分开了，就是在我用力撑开他的肠子揉捏他腺体的那一天，他挣扎着第一次咒骂我，用他能想到的所有最恶毒的词语诅咒我，可惜这些粗鄙的言语，根本无力阻止我要对他做的一切。  
我俯视着他，我认为让他乖顺下来只是需要时间，虽然从那天起，我再不会从他迷乱的眼神中看到那种带着祈祷的凝望。  
我开始尝试给他一些选择的权利。  
比如是选择营养针剂，还是注入营养液体。那次的拳头终于撬开了他冷硬的壳，他会不甘且不耐的随便选择一样，唯恐我再找借口探进他的肠道去触摸那个腺体。说实话，我很喜欢他那次的反应。  
虽然有些轻微的裂伤，但他已经能吞进我的手腕，而直接按揉捻捏他的前列腺，也刺激着他身体起了反应。他羞愧懊恼愤怒，咒骂挣扎却无能为力，直至喷出来。他垂着头，满脸泪痕和鼻涕涎水，像是在残酷的试炼下绽放的美。  
我揽着他丝毫不嫌弃他满身汗渍污秽，细细啄咬，磕破他颈项间的皮肤，吮吸湿热猩红的液体，腥咸的味道溢满口腔，却让人无比满足。我顺着他的后背轻抚，觉得我应该让他明白，我会成为他的唯一。  
在撤掉鼻饲管时，他干呕的几乎昏厥，却没在反抗咒骂，在几次惩罚之后他终于懂得了顺服的含义。  
我喜欢抱着他给他喂食，就像小女孩抱着心爱的娃娃。我随心所欲的打扮他，甚至给他套上蕾丝的假袖来装饰他的断肢。多美，即使他满身伤痕，也是我陷在蕾丝堆里美丽的‘娃娃’。  
我开始宠溺的关心起他的口味，心情好时，会解开他的锁链，抱着他去看一看绿树绵延的地球，没有了人类的破坏，这颗星球生气盎然，简直就像天堂。可惜我的小物件似乎并不喜欢，偶尔看到一片密林中的废墟，都会让他消沉好几天。  
而在我逗弄他说不喜欢就不要出去的时候，他又会无声的趴过来，主动含咬着乞求再次出行。我当然知道他的脑壳里在想什么，但我从没想过会有漏网之鱼。  
我的自负让我付出了代价，空荡荡的舱室里，断裂的锁链就像一张苍白诡异的笑脸，扭曲着嘲讽我丢掉了自己的东西。冰冷的怒火在我的血管中蔓延，几乎烧断我的理智。被斩断的锁链上还有留下的指痕，那甚至不是成熟男人的尺寸。有趣，会是谁？  
而他会为这个小偷，付出怎样的代价。  
我环绕着这颗星球开始了寻找，他隐藏了气息，似乎消失在世界上。一天比一天压抑的恼怒，灼烧着我的胸膛，那里燃着火。苍绿的大地再也不能让我觉得欣慰，焦躁如同附骨之蛆，甚至开始蚕食我的理智。  
在我炸掉一个阻碍视线的山岳时，这种感觉越发明显。  
我不在期待地球重新葱郁起来的样子，我会在寻找的路上，毁掉一切遮挡视线的东西，终于在某一天，一场大爆炸，让我感知到那细微的气场。不是我的小花，那气场微弱且陌生，却是这星球上的活物。  
瞬移过去时，我看到他惊诧的脸，是一个同我的小老鼠长得很像的青年，在看到我的一瞬间，他面露迟疑，甚至称呼我‘叔叔’，呵，可笑是字眼。他身上确实有赛亚人的血统，可那头银灰色的长发也表明了他的身份‘肮脏的混血’。  
且不堪一击。  
看来是他从我的城堡偷走了小老鼠，在我微笑着靠近他，想清洗掉这个‘杂种’时，他突然大声呼喝着，说我会后悔。那信誓旦旦的模样，就像在阐述一个真理。我没直接拧断他的脖子，只是拖着他，踹开那扇隐藏的很好的大门。  
门的后面，仿佛是另一个世界，肮脏破败，一群瑟瑟发抖的蝼蚁，望着我，眼里只有恐惧。

3、

在我踏出第一步时，他们恐慌的四散而逃，就像当年屠杀伊始时一样，他们从没想过要站在他们的英雄身后，做他的后盾，只是期待得到他如同奉献般的庇佑，仿佛的那些用血命换来的和平都应是顺理成章。  
脚下的泥土渐渐化作泥泞，浓稠的血浆慢慢流淌，活着的人抛弃伤者，只怕自己会成为下一个，我拎着小杂种嗤笑的向他展示那些懦夫的丑态，告诉他，如果我说这里只允许存活十个人，他们会毫不犹豫把刀挥向对方。  
这个小小的地下城市，到处都蔓延起火光。  
逃命的恐惧成了毁灭这座城市的力量，惨嚎和尖叫，混着孩童的凄厉的哭喊……  
我有那么可怕吗？我笑着拽起小杂种，告诉他，杀光这里所有的逃窜者，我会让他作为赛亚人战士活下去。  
我想他不能拒绝我，即便是个混血，那本性中残留的战士亦或征服者的本能也会帮他做出抉择。  
可惜，他的回答是一口带血的唾沫。  
我把他丢回泥水里，杂种就是杂种，连拯救自己的机会都要放弃。一个无用的赛亚人，根本没必要活下去。就在我想踩断他脖子的那一瞬间，一股庞大的能量朝我袭来。真没想到，他还有这样的能力。  
看来我把他弄丢的时间太久了，久到他已经忘记，谁才是他的主宰。  
单手将那能量团推上去，看它在地下城的洞顶击穿一个大洞，沙土泥块和岩石，随着阳光一同洒落，而我的小老鼠，就站在这地底城市唯一的高塔上，居高临下俯视着我，像在看一个仇敌。  
我不解的低下头，笑眯眯的询问特兰克斯，他给他的父亲究竟灌输了什么？为什么曾经那么听话乖顺的小王子，会如此回报我，我可是将他从尸骸捡回去的施救者。  
小崽子的脾性同他的父亲一样，他冷笑着回答我，说他的父亲曾经恨不得同‘孙叔’一起死掉。  
这个答案终于惹恼了我，我踹晕了这个该死的小杂种，或许他一辈子都不能明白赛亚人的劣根性。  
我走到塔下，仰望着他，彬彬有礼的询问他是否需要帮助。  
贝吉塔应当明白这就是威胁，因为我手里还拎着他昏厥的儿子。这很奇怪，因为面对他，我根本用不到这样的胁迫。可我却无法下手杀掉这个小崽子。似乎有奇怪的感觉在左右着我，每每在我动下杀念时，便会刺的我头痛。虽然不是无法忍受，却也令人心烦意乱。  
他站在塔上眼神高傲，冷冷的俯视着我，面无表情，看来他在这里过的不错，甚至摆脱了我精心镌刻在他身体和灵魂上的烙印。看来那一天断掉的不只是枷锁，不悦在我心底弥漫。  
丢掉手中的小杂种，我瞬移到他身边，俯身在他耳畔轻嗅。这段时间他身上似乎并没有过多沾染上别人的气息，这让我有了些许满意。可这种猫科动物确认地盘似的行为却惹恼了他。  
他竟然学会了用残肢打出能量束，我是不是应该夸奖他？可惜，招式没能落在我身上。错身躲避时，我轻巧的触碰着他颈间的喉结，微笑着低声询问他是否被自己的儿子干过。我几乎能看到他的愤怒化作了实质，能量汇聚，让他登上三阶。  
可惜，面对我，这没有丝毫作用。脚上的招数无非就是踢踹，可这也不过是将他的脚踝，送到我的手中。被我捻捏到腿骨，他会愤怒的在胡乱漫放出能量束。  
我轻笑着闪到他的身后，束着他的腰，贴到他的耳边，轻声询问，夜深人静的时候，他会不会想着我欲望勃发？失去了手，没有我在身边，他的晨勃是不是非常尴尬？看着他瞬时涨红的脸，我舔着他的耳廓呢喃，那柔软又紧致的身体里，会不会觉得空虚和寂寞？  
这话终于触动了他的逆鳞，爆发的能量让他再度变成赛亚人的王者，我稍稍退后，看着他再度达到了四阶，在赤红绒毛的覆盖下，那细瘦的腰肢和躯体又该是何种滋味？  
可即使拥有这种毁天灭地的力量，他也碰不到我分毫，失去了双臂，即使多出条尾巴，仍旧失去了很多招数，可惜了，我的王子再也体会不到拳拳到肉的快感，被我钳住下巴压制住，即使躲闪他也没能逃过我在他眼睑上的一吻。  
在我觉得该结束时，便没在放任他继续抵抗。当他被我攥住尾巴压制在塔上，我几乎能感觉到他的绝望。

4

在众目睽睽之下，宣布我的主权，简直令人兴奋的无法自控，无视他的拒绝，我撕扯开他的衣裳，而他仅有的阻挠，也不过是妄图通过粗暴的啃咬蹬踹，拒绝我的侵犯。  
其实这不过是增加一点情趣，我按住他，笑着亲在他的额头，却被他猛的撞破唇角。血腥气溢满口腔，果然逃过一次后，就会生出过多的妄念，比如说拒绝我的亲近？我舔着破掉的伤口，没有发怒，只是卡住他的下颌，将舌头伸进他的口腔，津液顺着他的唇角溢出，合着我的血，他无法挣脱，再次沾染上我的气息。  
醒过来的特兰克斯还无法挪动，却还是躺在那愤怒的吼叫……  
愉悦侵染了我的全身，就是这样，你看，想要得到并占有，就必须有相应的能力，战斗决定谁该臣服，现实就是如此残酷，否则这个种族怎么能在强敌环伺的宇宙中横行？  
贝吉塔用他的残肢推拒抵抗，挣脱开些许桎梏，趁机大口喘息。在我的舔舐下，他愤怒的咒骂，我抓住他的长发，压制着让他露出咽喉，却只是轻轻啃噬，感觉着他微微颤抖的身体，和几乎立时便翘起的胸乳，紧紧贴着我的皮肤，这具身体如同蜜柑，被我啃咬吮吸过无数遍，我知道哪是他的至高点。  
他挣动的厉害，几乎是横拧着自己腰肢，生生翻过身体想从我的紧缚中逃窜。没了双臂无法攀爬，就用双脚蹬踹着，扭打着，向前挪动。每到这时，我会好整以暇，微微放松手下的力道，让他以为自己即将脱困，才会突然箍着他的腰，将人拽回胯下。  
我没有直接进入他，只是不停的，一次次的在他双丘间磨蹭，前液蹭湿了他的凹陷的紧致，一遍遍只被他的挣动才会故意加重摩擦。他的恐惧加重了喘息，终于被逼出的眼水，顺着鼻翼落下。  
他懊恼的用脸颊使劲搓蹭着地板，如同绝望的狮子，愤怒却又无奈，甚至无法自杀。  
我喜欢这样，喜欢他终于能搞明白，自己应被谁主宰。  
我轻笑着亲舔着他的颈侧，安慰他，只要他开口，我就不会在这众目睽睽之下猥亵他。  
虽然我想在这里宣布对他的主权，但我并不喜欢那些渣滓用带着淫邪和鄙视的目光看他，可想逼出他一个字真难，我只能缚紧他，恐吓他，在稍稍没入他的时候躬起身，这样轻挑的威胁他，卡着他的下颌，扭过他的脸，啃咬他的唇，只想着哪怕是逼出他的一个气音。  
可惜他的牙关几乎咬出血来，固执的无可救药。  
我歪头看着他满是涎液的脸，恶劣的念头在心底膨胀。这个世界的‘孙’虽然被我杀死，其实不如说是被我整个吞噬，‘孙’的技能和‘孙’的能量，都已经无偿的奉献给我这个赛亚人的神。  
既然我的‘小东西’这么在乎‘孙’，那就让他们见上一‘面’好了。  
笑着舔了舔贝吉塔紧闭的眼睑，强力的扣紧他的颌骨，让他无法躲闪。在他的怒视中，我微笑着开始转换形态。他睁着眼……泪珠终于无法控制的滚落下来，我听见他颤抖着喊‘卡卡罗特’，颤栗的残肢扬起，似乎想触摸我是不是真实的。  
这次的吻他没拒绝，我只是稍稍垂头，他便主动昂身送上了口唇，微颤的唇角细细呢喃的询问‘是你吗？是你吗？卡卡罗特……’  
尾巴缠绕在一起，我享受这种新奇的体验，没有抵抗，不会拒绝，甚至会主动舔吮索取我的舌尖，不难想象如果他有双臂，一定会紧紧搂住我，将我镶嵌进身体中，仿佛是不会分开的一个灵魂。  
四阶的身体果然更为坚实，或许是外放的能量强化了肉身。我揽着他的后脑，将他托起，拢到身前仔细啄吻，他昂着头露出脆弱的咽喉，纵容我的所有，任由我的手从他身后探入摸索，也放任我啃吮他胸前昂立起来的乳首。  
我接纳了他所有的奉献，看着他献祭般的行径，竟只是为了一个意识已经湮灭在这方宇宙虚幻假象。我可怜的小猴子，轻轻舔咬着他的断肢，在他不解的眼神中，灿然一笑，他终于意识到面前的我仅是一个皮囊，安静的三秒后，我迎来的是他狂怒的仇视和咬上咽喉的利齿。  
可惜这个身体远比他想象的强大，我抚摸着他的头，笑着问他‘这个梦美吗？’

5

‘这个梦美吗？’  
利齿之下，坚韧的皮肤只余星点红痕，还在用力啃噬的人，滚着泪，呜咽着，几乎将所有的气力都花在这无用之功上。  
‘这个梦美吗？’  
我搂着他，环着他，站起身，低头在他额发间细嗅，压制着他的挣扎。颈间被拉扯撕咬的刺痛，让我痛快的大笑，衬着他绝望的怒吼，我带他离开了这个满目疮痍的地下城。赤色的长尾箍紧他的腰身，我揽着，托起他的残肢，越过苍穹，停在碧空之上。  
我扭过他的脸，在他泪迹斑驳的怒视中，贴近他的脸。扣紧他的颌骨，让他同我一起望向脚下的荧绿水蓝。  
他的绝望，就像带毒果实，却散发出甜蜜的味道，让我无法挪开视线。  
可不知为何，就在我与他一同俯瞰这生机盎然的大地时，似乎有无数铅灰的画面，涌入我的脑海，那些记忆上覆着黑色的墨点，陈旧的让我无法想起任何与之相关的事件。我不喜欢这种感觉，甩着头，想抛开那些奇怪的画面，可随着额角阵阵的刺痛，我仿佛看见。  
看见自己也曾经这样带着贝吉塔飞过蓝天，我们穿梭于云间，在烈风中同外敌战斗，在胜利后，落在高耸的山峦之巅。那时他笑的恬淡，仰望着夜空，对着宇宙间的星辰指指点点。那时，他在说着什么……说着什么呢？我能看到他的嘴在动，却听不到他的声音。  
他在说什么？说什么！  
我愤怒的怒吼出声，摇晃着怀中已经失去臂膀的贝吉塔，大声质问，问他究竟在说什么，在得到一个冷漠的眼神，我突然意识到自己的失态，那不应该不过是一个臆想出来的画面，真是可笑，赛亚人的神，怎么能被虚幻迷惑。  
一定是这个世界的‘孙’，低级的猴子，竟然妄图左右我的意识。  
我告诫着自己要冷静，却不由自主的搂紧怀中温暖的躯体，他在那幻影中的恬淡一笑，仿佛早已过去了千年。  
直到被烈风被吹冷的液体顺着鬃毛滑落，我诧异的抬手，竟是摸到一脸水渍。  
这是什么？  
悬立于云端之上，我不解的望着掌心，满手都是湿漉漉的泪痕。  
这是什么？！  
一直不停的挣扎撕咬我的人，终于停下了动作，他的唇边还淌着涎水和血沫。可他在看到我这可笑的行径后，竟然没在动弹。  
他望着我，呆愣几秒，却还是小心翼翼的靠过来。贴近我的脸，他的眼神中仍有质疑，却妄图从我的眼神得到确认。  
我想嘲讽的告诉他，不要白费力气，可我竟然无法挑动唇角。  
我的身体僵硬犹如石塑，可双手却违背了我的意志，死死的将怀中人拥紧。我的嗓音酸涩，抖出心疼的呢喃，轻叫着他的名字……如同向他乞求着怜悯和宽恕一般，埋首于贝吉塔的颈间，渴求着他，颤抖着说着‘我回来了……’  
我愤怒的几乎要爆炸，却根本无法挪动半分。  
是‘孙’还是‘我’？  
我无法控制自己的嘴，无法控制自己的手，无法控制自己的尾巴，我仿佛又被困入一个熟悉的地方，那里曾经苍凉、黑暗、孤寂，没有人，没有声音……我似乎曾在那里寻找过什么，寻找什么呢？  
我……我不记得了……  
恐慌如同野草一般在心底肆意生长，我感受着‘孙’环抱着我的小猴子，而他竟是又哭又笑毫无芥蒂的再度投入到‘孙’的怀抱，亲吻轻啄，像是终于愿望成真的孩子。  
这不对，不应该这样！我第一次后悔，后悔去扮演什么四阶的‘孙’，我似乎打开了一个潘多拉的盒子，放出了我不能承受的结果！  
‘孙’带他回到我曾经居住的地方，那个他曾经逃脱的囚房。  
我以为他会抗拒，会厌恶这个地方。  
可我错了，贝吉塔竟然毫无芥蒂的让‘孙’将他放入了恢复仓，冷眼旁观着两人的互动，嫉火如同浓酸，灼烧着我的五脏六腑。我的小猴子，竟然能如此的乖巧听话，会如此的不知廉耻！  
‘孙’坐在我曾经坐过的地方，心疼的看着贝吉塔身上星星点点的伤。  
‘孙’的眼神令我愤怒，他不该窥觊我的宝藏，我如同一头被碰触了珍宝的恶龙，只想将‘孙’挫骨扬灰，狂怒令我失去理智，我拼命挣扎，想冲破那困住我的枷锁，我要扯碎这屏障，将‘孙’残存的意识彻底毁灭！  
我要在痊愈的贝吉塔面前，再一次杀掉‘我’！

6

终于，我在松动的意识空间中化身为超神，赤色的能量渗透进墨黑的空间迸发出点点荧光。我终于看到了困住我的阀栏，是那些透明的，交错纵横的绳索。  
可笑，这种东西，怎么可能将我困在这里？伴着四周飘溢的腥气，我想直接拉扯那些东西，才发现自己的双手竟是鲜血淋漓。  
凝固的血浆泛被荧光点点照亮。在这覆满鲜血的立锥之地，昭示着这里曾发生过惨剧。  
然而，我被困在这里！仓皇四顾间，却见血污之上再度现出那些诡异的画面。而这次，那些景象无比清晰，他望着点点繁星，面色微红，却还是开口轻声说，‘卡卡罗特，谢谢你，保护了他们，拯救了这个星球。’  
这些是他对我说的？为什么我完全不记得？  
他们……他们！他们是谁？  
我恼怒的想去堵住‘贝吉塔’的嘴，想告诉他，我他妈的从没想过保护‘他们’！  
我想保护的……只有你……  
只想……保护你。  
这是什么？这个念头是什么？  
我的头痛的几乎要炸裂，而且莫名的感到恐惧。我在恐惧什么？我是赛亚人的神！我掌控一切，怎么可能会感到恐惧？  
外放的能量炸开了层层阀栏，而剥落下的囚壁，皆化作了同样的污血，大滩血浆之上，滚过各种情景。而我只能捂着头，跪于血污之中，双目赤红，望着烈焰炙烤大地。  
我看到……  
毁灭之火。  
恶兽撕裂空间，  
踏上那片土地。  
肆意破坏。  
堆成山的尸体，  
被暗能量吸取。  
鲜血淋漓。  
外放的能量波，  
割裂开了肉体。  
濒死之地。  
只见他冲向自己，  
冲向自己？  
剧烈的疼仿佛变成尖刀戳破了虚幻的假象，在那片血海中掉落的是……  
被撕裂开的，贝吉塔的身体……  
血水混着眼泪，  
一滴，两滴……  
在污血中荡出涟漪。  
我看到，在那漫天血雨中狂化的自己。  
冲天而起的赤焰，能量波的冲撞，骸骨的断裂声漫过人间地狱。  
那是我？  
同凶兽撞击在一起。  
那是我？  
用能量波碾碎了它外放的能量……  
那是我？  
然而，那破碎的能量之中，赤红血目衣衫褴褛的凶兽，竟然同我长得一模一样！  
不，不一样！  
那不一样！！！  
头痛的仿佛要碎裂开来，我惨叫着挣脱出来，看着终于能自由活动的手脚，慌乱的我却只想去确认，去确认……  
去确认什么？我茫然四顾，甚至不敢在去看那修复仓中的小猴子。骤然恢复的记忆，一遍遍在脑海中重现，每一个世界都是以他的死为终结的起点……  
被撕裂、被消亡、被湮灭成点点尘霭，一遍又一遍。  
我捂住干涩的眼，不敢继续回想。  
胡乱的开启那还未停止的修复仓，从黏滑的液体中将深眠的人搂入怀里，放肆的舔吻，用口唇确认，那强而有力的心脏的搏动……活着，是活的。这一刻，‘孙’的记忆终于与‘我’重合。  
‘孙’拼死与我的融合，终于打破了那可怕的轮回，终结了再一次毁灭之旅。虽然被封印了记忆，但也阻止了我的狂化。  
甚至都不是我找到的贝吉塔，而是‘孙’的引领，才让我们得到了他。  
再度将珍宝揽在怀中，竟是如此幸福，只有抚摸和亲舔才能让我安心，明白自己终于寻回了他。  
我的拥抱和啄吻终于唤醒了他，因惧怕他的厌恶，仓皇间我捂住他的双眼，不想让他看到自己的狼狈。我从未后悔自己的所作所为，即使现在，我也只会庆幸，自己的粗暴，终于扯破了阻隔在我与他之间名为‘朋友、战友’的那层膜。  
是呢，现在的我，怎么可能会为他们，我的存在只会因你，我的小猴子！  
磨蹭间，他在用残肢抚摸我，他低声询问，‘我在伤心什么’。曾经的他可从不会将这种软弱说出口，漫长的时间，改变了你亦改变了我。  
肢体交缠，却无法让我更加贴近，渴求着，深深的埋入，在他羞耻的喘息声中，我期望着，他能成为我的骨中骨肉种肉，能更近的，更加近的……不再有任何隔阂。  
舔弄间，他昂着头喷溅，濡湿我的小腹，滑腻的摩擦中带起白色泡沫。双尾交缠，越发贴合，缠绕着，亲吻着。  
我始终无法放开他的眼，他虽疑惑，却纵容着我。一滴两滴的泪被他的残肢抹掉，在我的怀中，他竟是开口安慰我。他说‘没事的，他在的……’

7

没事的，他在的……  
曾有多少次，我希望是他在的。多少次？我不记得了，在微末的印象中，被毁灭的每一个宇宙，他都不在了，不在的！  
曾经失去过的恐慌钳住我，失去后的绝望笼罩着我。如同确认一般，我的动作越发粗暴，让他无法忍受的低喘，却依然用残肢揽着我，压抑着痛苦，更用力的贴近我。  
趴俯在他的颈间，我啃咬着，舌下血腥的气息，让我知道，那是他的血，他的……歉意被我压在舌底，贴着他的耳畔，小声呢喃……他也只是忍着苦楚，攀着我，低喘着，告诉我‘没事的……’  
他的安慰，抑住了我不安的躁动。  
我亦无法分清，那躁动的不安是属于‘孙’，还是出自我。  
松开他的双眼，见他泪痕犹在……明知他这份情感未给予我，却又奢求他也如此待我。我也会惧怕在他眼中看到厌恶，哪怕是欺瞒他，让他以为我只是‘孙’，即使是一辈子。  
我眷恋他昂首轻蹭我的脸侧，我渴望他会急切的贴近我，我揽着他而他不会愤怒的挣脱，他会用残肢搭在我的颈间抚摸，也会问我‘伤心什么？’还会安慰着说‘没事的，他在的……’  
大颗大颗的眼泪砸落，我怎么可以忘记那么多……  
从十三宇宙伊始，随后的每个世界，都毁于‘我’，我既是那头凶兽，撕碎界王锁闭世界间隔的膜，只为找到活着的他，却又在狂化中将他的生命掠夺。  
每一界的‘孙’都曾目睹他的死亡，也在那暴怒中杀灭融合掉‘我’。可那暴怒，只会加剧‘我’的疯狂。多次融合混乱了心神，让我失去理智，再度成为只剩执念的凶兽。如同诅咒一般，‘我’会再度去‘寻你’，却又会亲手将你撕碎洒落于废墟……  
我深陷螺旋地狱，渴求阳光，却只囚困于亲手用你的尸骸搭建的牢狱。  
或许我该庆幸，庆幸这个世界的‘孙’在目睹你亡于我手之前便选择了和我同归于尽。那毁天灭地的庞大能量，竟能在我融合‘孙’之际对我疯狂的大脑造成冲击。  
封闭了那些狂乱的记忆，我重归平静，也忘记了你。  
我的小猴子，我竟然会忘记你！  
环抱越紧，那真实的触感，炙烫的气息……在我的怀中，这次，终于没有失去！没有再失去！  
‘我爱你’在他耳畔我轻声微语，在他的疑惑中将他抱起贴在怀里，我无法控制勃发的情感，只想告诉他‘我爱你！’  
可那些曾经的血与火如同暗影幽灵，早已缠绕住我的躯体，根植于邪神注入的那点恶念，开始于贪婪、慌乱于不得、蔓延于求索、恐惧于失去，而我失去他的过往一次又一次，让我无法不深陷恐惧……  
亲吻轻啄逐渐变为啃咬，吞咽下他的血肉，我满足的叹息。我不能在承受失去他的不安，那就将他囚于我的生命里，用我的血与骨搭建一个高塔，将他藏于其中，永远无法逃离。  
可他竟会抵住我的额角拼命挣动，让我根本无法继续下去。  
看着我啊，我就是‘孙’，你不是对‘孙’千依百顺吗？为何还要如此？融于我的生命，竟让你如此抗拒？  
他的痛苦嘶鸣与喘息，荡在我耳边，那细微的啜音，终是触动了我的本心，打断了我偏执的行迹。  
不对……这不对……如果我吞噬融合了他，那他又怎么可能永远同我在一起？我会同化他，如同同化数个世界的‘孙’一样，即使他会存在，也不过会化成零碎的记忆……混乱的想法充斥着我的大脑，我痛苦的抱着他，惴惴不安……陷入两难之地。  
呆滞许久，直到他用沾着血的残肢小心的试探，我才明白……我，会伤了他。  
即使现在的他还活着，那些痛苦与恐惧也无法抹杀。它们只会扼着我的喉咙，在我无意中冒头，用我的手去伤害他！不行，这不允许！  
亲在他鬓角时，他下意识的躲闪，让我沮丧又不能叹气。  
他的眼神游移，我慢慢贴过去，努力挂起‘孙’的面具，我懊恼的向他道歉，垂头小声嘟囔‘对不起，我没能控制住我自己。’这个样子似乎取得了他的信任，我听到他微微松了口气。  
那双眸子终于直望向我，我听他坚定的问出，‘是你吧，卡卡罗特。’  
这次我没有回答，只是低头抱紧他，我无法回答他的问题，因为‘孙’的最后一片意识也终于在记忆恢复之际与‘我’融合到了一起。  
他肩头失去皮肉的伤口，提醒着我……只要我存于他身侧，那个螺旋之门随时都有可能开启。  
……………………  
不能失去他又无法容忍将他同化成自己，那便只有一个方法，能毁灭那个地狱。  
我捧住他的头，拉到自己的颈脉上蛊惑道，‘咬下去。’  
‘咬下去！’我希望他能亲手杀掉我自己。  
他的口唇柔软，气息微温，呆愣着，贴在我勃动的血管之上，听我再次命令着，‘咬啊，杀掉我。’  
他猛然颤抖着推开我，那双眼睛里燃着怒火，用残肢顶在我的胸前大声质问‘为什么？！’  
‘为什么？’我不能开口，无法告诉他，是为了让他自由的生活。  
他忽然站起俯视着我，厉声喝问，‘你在惧怕什么？卡卡罗特！’他眸光冷冽，又似燃着烈火，长尾卷过我的咽喉，伏身靠近，‘你在惧怕那个占据过你肉身的幽魂？’在我游移的目光中嗤笑道，‘懦弱！’  
点点星火炙烤着我心底的阴涸，我不能宣之于口的烦苦，在他看来或许都是懦弱。轻笑着，我揽着他的腰将他拉近，埋首于他的胸腹之间，仔细嗅着。双尾缠绕，我昂头望着他的双眼平静的诉说，‘如果有一天，我疯了，请你在我伤害到你之前，远远的离开我。’  
真实过于残忍，请不要发现真实，闭上眼假装天黑了……  
我欺骗着我自己，就像告诉他，我是‘孙’，哪怕孙就是我。  
夕阳斜照，赤云千里，我留于暗寂深渊之下，遥望着我最好的花，摇曳在废墟之上，迎着光，绽放的越发美丽。  
.完结.BY-狡兔  
整个《废墟》的世界线，其实是我写一章以后才慢慢撸的，哎说多了都是泪。不过……  
整个故事的世界线其实特好玩，初始设定是，13宇宙后面的宇宙界王们看到前几个宇宙的乱象决定封闭宇宙之间的穿越通道，于是，每一个平行世界都锁了。可惜13宇宙有个坏蛋，他想玩大的，就把13宇宙给玩坏了，最重要的是他把贝吉塔给搞死了，于是十三宇宙的悟空桑疯了，不仅毁了13世界，还咔吧一下 把封闭给撕了，去14搞事情，结果疯子悟空亲手把14的小贝给弄死了，然后 14的悟空急了，在杀13宇宙的孙时，因为都是同个体，就融合了，于是就这样一次次撕裂杀戮轮回到第17世界才终结。


End file.
